The present disclosure relates to a carbon fiber recovery method, and in particular, to a carbon fiber recovery method for recovering carbon fibers from a fiber reinforced plastic member having a carbon fiber reinforced plastic layer on which a glass fiber reinforced plastic layer is formed.
Carbon Fiber Reinforced Plastic (CFRP) has recently been used more and more for airplanes, automobiles and the like since it has a high strength and a light weight. In accordance therewith, methods for recovering carbon fibers from used CFRP to recycle them have been discussed. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-074204 discloses, for example, a method of dissolving a resin part of a CFRP layer using a resin solution that contains concentrated sulfuric acid and then recovering remaining carbon fibers.
By the way, in a hydrogen tank of a fuel-cell vehicle, for example, a hybrid fiber reinforced plastic including a CFRP layer on which a Glass Fiber Reinforced Plastic (GFRP) layer is formed is used.